


Snowed In

by RK Ten Hundred (Shokubenii)



Series: RK1K Week 2019 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokubenii/pseuds/RK%20Ten%20Hundred
Summary: Written for Day 2 of RK1K week: Snowed InConnor and Markus just being themselves together.





	Snowed In

“Think we’d survive the walk back to Jericho?”  
  
Connor shuffled against Markus, head leaning against the other android’s shoulder. “Just because you’re part of the RK series, it doesn’t mean you can withstand the same extremes as I can.”  
  
“Calling me weak, Connor?”  
  
“Calling you reckless,” the detective replied smoothly.  
  
He felt rather than heard the other android scoff. “I don’t believe you.”  
  
Connor flicked his gaze over to the revolutionary. Markus was staring at the ceiling of the break room, conniving smirk playing at his lips.  
  
“Are you calling me a liar, Markus?”  
  
“I ain’t callin’ you a truther,” Markus quipped, snorting at the playful smack he got for his efforts.  
  
They shared a companionable silence, each lost to his own thoughts.  
  
The snow storm raged outside; they’d gotten trapped there thanks to Connor’s mighty need to solve a case that could have waited until morning.  
  
Well, truthfully, the case had already been solved but Connor insisted that it wasn’t and told Hank to go home while Markus conveniently kept him company.  
  
Connor smirked, fiddling with his tie that lay limp in his hand, wrinkled and completely undone.  
  
Their antics kept them in the empty precinct longer than deemed acceptable, dismissing any and all warnings that flashed through their HUDs.  
  
And that’s how they wound up snowed in at the DPD station, rumpled and satisfied in the midst of a snowstorm.  
  
Connor eyed the snow that whipped past the window in the dark. “I vote,” he hummed. “That we go into the storage lockers and grab a few blankets to settle in for the night.”  
  
Markus shifted to meet his gaze, eyebrow climbing up. “Slumber party?”  
  
Connor grinned. “Slumber party.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my short-lived shenanigans. When in doubt, fluff????


End file.
